


Spill Your Tears and Fears

by dj_kally654



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Radio Host AU, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_kally654/pseuds/dj_kally654
Summary: 5,4,3,2,1........ a single red light flashes up above the door, signalling to Michelle that she’s on air and live.“What up dorks, MJ here, it’s time for your daily dose of sarcasm and weird jokes. Ned had to leave early so I’m going to be here for the next couple hours. Now before I start taking calls here’s a nice track for all you guys and gals out there.”





	1. Loyal Listeners?

5,4,3,2,1........ a single red light flashes up above the door, signalling to Michelle that she’s on air and live.

“What up dorks, MJ here, it’s time for your daily dose of sarcasm and weird jokes. Ned had to leave early so I’m going to be here for the next couple hours. Now before I start taking calls here’s a nice track for all you guys and gals out there.” 

_Phew_ , knowing that you’re speaking to thousands of people live always gave Michelle a little rush of anxiety. Although it all sounded flawless and fearless she truly was freaking out, but obviously on the inside. Outside of the studio people knew her as the quiet outsider who occasionally observed people, but inside the studio she was the sarcastic and witty radio host. Truth be told she had like two friends (if you count her dog), but it wasn’t like she was unfriendly or anything, sure she was courteous but she wasn’t overly friendly. But she had a valid reason, every time she chose or even tried to get close to someone it always backfired and it always would be scarring. The track was ending soon so she pulled herself out of her thoughts and took a deep breath.

“Now it’s time for everyone’s favourite time of the day, it’s time for _Spill Your Tears and Fears_ with me MJ. This is the radio show where callers come and spill some tea and I try and give them advice that ends up being terrible. So here’s caller number one; Hey caller, please state your name and let the oversharing begin.”

“Hey MJ, my name is Jeffrey and I recently got caught in a weird situation. When I first started to date my boyfriend he asked me if I liked the outdoors and going on adventures and I said yes. I didn’t think telling this lie wold catch up to me but recently my boyfriend got us tickets to Brazil, at first I thought we were just going on vacation but apparently we’re going backpacking through South America. What should I do?”

“Well Jeffrey, I would suggest telling him that you can’t go and that you had made plans for something else. But if that doesn’t work, you might have to tell him the truth, or you could face your fears on the trip. That’s all the advice I have for you Jeffrey, in the meantime here’s a little piece of motivation for you and the rest of the listeners can listen to.”

Michelle tapped on a track and _Don’t Stop Believing_ started to play. About two hours had passed of her taking calls and giving advice before her boss told her that it was time for her show to end. Michelle truly love working at a radio station and she loved being a host, it allowed her to be talking to thousands of people without her anxiety getting in the way. Somehow it just clicked, even though she knew that it was being broadcasted to thousands of people, _Spill Your Tears and Fears_ just allowed Michelle to break free from the overwhelming shyness and turn into a witty and sarcastic person. Michelle waited for the song to end before she spoke to her listeners for the final time of the night.

“Well listeners it’s time for the show to end for the night, it’s around 6:30 I assume but for all I know it could be 7:00. Tomorrow Ned will be back with his show Your Evening Anecdotes, and I think it starts at around 5-ish, but then again I could be wrong. Have a wonderful evening guys and remember Spill Your Tears and Fears is on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. So until then my loyal listeners, MJ out.”

And with the click of the button the red light above was out, Michelle was turning off the all the computers and mics when she heard someone knocking on the studio’s door. She could see one of colleagues, and friend, standing behind the door. She knew that her friend would keep on knocking and she personally didn’t want to have a headache at whatever time it was, so she opened the door and braced herself for what ever news was coming.

“Hey Liz, what brings you here to my studio?”

“Well MJ, what if I were to say that currently _Spill Your Tears and Fears_ has a current loyal listener base of 25,000, but I’m guessing you already knew that.” 

“Actually no, I didn’t, but on the topic of my average amount of listeners per show, does that mean I get a prime spot on the show listings?”

“Keep dreaming MJ, but since you grew such a fan base the company is offering you to team up with a new show. You of course would keep doing Spill Your Tears and Fears but you would also be hosting another show that they’re willing to give a prime time slot.”

Everything Michelle had been dreaming of was within reach, she would be hosting a show that gets a prime time slot. The only problem was the other host, she didn’t know many people at the studio, and most people thought she was weird or too quiet. This (and her major anxiety) was the main reason why she had such few friends, but maybe this “mystery person” would be nice, right? Plus Liz was playing a hand in this deal, nice, trustworthy Liz. Michelle had known Liz for most of her life, and if anything she trusted Liz with everything, so if she thought this deal was a good idea I guess Michelle could try to work with this person.

“Ok, I’ll do it. But who am I even working with? Do you know when we’re starting?” 

“Great, I think you’re working with Peter Parker the host of the morning shows, but I’m not sure. As for when you start, that’s undecided, we wanted to give you and Peter some time to get to know each other so I think they planned a luncheon for tomorrow at 12:30, so you better not be late.”

“Tomorrow at 12, got it. Wait one more question, where am I meeting him?” 

“I’ll text you the address, and try not to be too mean when you meet him!” 

And with that she walked out of the studio, leaving a curios Michelle wondering what the mysterious Peter Parker was like.


	2. A Little Bit of Friendship with a Side of Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had basically been holding the prime spot on the show list for a couple years, and he was proud of it. But then out of the blue his bosses and agent told him he needed to “freshen up” his content and music (as they put it), and their idea of freshening up his show is adding another host? To say Peter was blindsided by this decision was an understatement, he didn’t even know this person, and they expected them to work together for several hours almost everyday? And that wasn’t even the worst part, instead of having the show at a different time as his original show they were going to move his personal show to a different time and have this new show take its place.

Peter had basically been holding the prime spot on the show list for a couple years, and he was proud of it. But then out of the blue his bosses and agent told him he needed to “freshen up” his content and music (as they put it), and their idea of freshening up his show is adding another host? To say Peter was blindsided by this decision was an understatement, he didn’t even know this person, and they expected them to work together for several hours almost everyday? And that wasn’t even the worst part, instead of having the show at a different time as his original show they were going to move his personal show to a different time and have this new show take its place.

Peter always thought of himself as a relatively likeable person, hey he had many friends and family that could vouch for him. So personally he thought the the first meeting with his new co-host was going to be a walk in the park, boy was he surprised. His new co-host was none other that the infamous MJ, hell, all anyone could talk about in the studio was how funny her show was. And the even bigger surprise was when he first saw her, personally he thought she would look a little different, instead he saw a curly haired, extremely tall, and nerdy looking girl wearing glasses.

“Hey you must be Peter, I’m Michelle or MJ, I personally don’t care which one you call me.”

“That’s me, I have to say I was a little surprised when they told me I was working with THE MJ. From what I’ve heard your show is extremely funny, and that you’re a good person.”

“Well people talk, but personally I love your show, _Morning Blues and Tunes_ is literally all I listen to from 7 to 8. And you’re a lot nicer than I thought you’d be like in person, I just thought, you know, with you being such a legend you wouldn’t be as down to Earth.”

“Thanks MJ, can I just say it’s nice to be here having a normal conversation. With Ned it always turns into a conversation about either Star Wars or him and Betty.”

“I know right? Whenever I’m talking to him he just redirects the conversation, and at this point I’m not even sure if he’s aware of it. I think everyone at the studio is growing sick of it, people have started placing bets on who’s going to confront him first.”

Peter started chuckling, it’s been so long since he had a real conversation with someone. As much as he enjoyed talking to his best friend, he still got sick of hearing about Ned and Betty’s relationship. So talking to MJ was a nice change of pace, and he found himself actually enjoying the whole luncheon. He also found himself looking forward to doing their first show together the next Monday, he thought maybe they could even be good friends.

MJ seemed to be just an outright chill and good person, she also had an excellent sense of humour and was making him laugh literally the entire meeting. Apart from their witty banter the two also seemed to have loads in common, including most of the music they play on their separate shows. Peter though that this would be the beginning of a beautiful work relationship and possible friendship, and hey maybe then he could even bring her to his hangouts with Ned.

The luncheon ended with the two of them kinda hugging and parting ways, Peter couldn’t wait to start the new show with her. He was so dazed about the luncheon with MJ that he didn’t even notice that Ned was in their apartment with Betty. In fact the second Peter locked the front door behind him he walked straight past the living room and shut the door to his room. Generally after having meetings or luncheons Peter wouldn’t be this happy about work, heck, the second he came into the apartment all thoughts about work would be gone, but after talking with MJ all he could think about was his work. He hadn’t even been this happy, or focused, when Ned told Peter that he was starting work at the same studio. And of course, being Peter’s official best friend, Ned had noticed Peter’s peculiar behaviour. So Ned had excused himself for a second from watching the movie with Betty, and got up to debrief Peter about this luncheon.

“Hey Pete, I heard you got asked to cohost a new radio show with MJ from _Spill Your Tears andFears_.”

“Yeah I just got back from a luncheon with her, she seemed pretty chill. We actually got to talking about our choices of music and about any ideas for our new show, it also turns out MJ and I have loads in common. The best part is now I have a new nerdy buddy I can hang out with while you’re on dates with Betty.”

Ned had never seen Peter speak so highly of another person in a long time, heck, the last time he’s heard Peter ramble on about someone was when Peter had a huge crush on a senior girl from their high school. He could also tell, from Peter’s facial expressions, that he really liked MJ, whether it be in the form of a friend or a crush. This made Ned happy, since he actually had talked to MJ before and they were kinda friends he could definitely see the two getting along together. Peter was still rambling on about MJ, and personally Ned thought it was cute, so he just talked to Peter a little more and went back to watching the movie with Betty. After talking with Peter, Ned knew without a doubt that, his best friend, Peter Parker had developed a crush on the slightly moody but definitely sweet Michelle Jones. He also knew that it would take quite the convincing before Peter would confess is feelings so operation Peter and MJ had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I will be on a trip this weekend so other than this update there won’t be anymore for the remainder of the week, sorry. Chapter three probably won’t be posted ‘til later the next week, so just keep a lookout for that. I would love if you guys could give me some suggestions for this work in the comments cause I think my friend is getting tired of me asking her for some. Anyway have a great rest of the week guys.  
> -K


	3. Halfway to the Halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok guys and gals this is MJ here coming at you with the latest morning news, nah, who am I kidding, it’s not even the morning. Welcome everyone to the one show that provides two hours of pure MJ, also known as Spill Your Tears and Fears. So before we go into the usual show routine, I would like to take a moment to tell you about a new show I will be cohosting. Starting Monday this studio will be home to the brand new show, The Halfway Mark.

“Ok guys and gals this is MJ here coming at you with the latest morning news, nah, who am I kidding, it’s not even the morning. Welcome everyone to the one show that provides two hours of pure MJ, also known as Spill Your Tears and Fears. So before we go into the usual show routine, I would like to take a moment to tell you about a new show I will be cohosting. Starting Monday this studio will be home to the brand new show, The Halfway Mark. The show will be on weekdays from eight to ten in the morning, I will be hosing it with the legendary Peter Parker. Ok so now that you guys know I can start the show going, here’s a nice track for all you dorks listening.”

As she turned off the mic she heard her phone beep, Miles and Gwen had wanted to meet up that night. As much as she didn’t mind third wheeling her little brother and his girlfriend, she honestly didn’t have the energy to keep up with the energetic mess that is her brother. So Michelle got up from the chair and texted her brother that she had plans to stay on her couch watching Netflix and most likely sleep. She had never been this tired in her entire twenty-three years of existence, and it was all because Peter Parker had a brilliant idea and wanted her opinion on it. So she called him and during the entirety of that call she had butterflies in her stomach because apparently that happened to her now. It also didn’t help that Peter‘s ideas weren’t that bad so she herd some other and pitched her open turning what was supposed to be a twenty minute call to a three hour brainstorming session. 

Her thoughts about Peter, Miles, and Gwen where suddenly interrupted when the studio light went on signalling that there was about thirty more seconds before the track ended. She took a deep breath, as much as hosting a radio show helper her get over some of her anxieties, it never fully relieved her of her constant fears. 

“Hope you guys like that song, but then again if you didn’t you could’ve changed radio stations during the song. But for those of you who are still here the radio station is giving me the honour of doing a call in contest for a whole day with Tony Stark, and yeah some of you are probably thinking that this whole thing is scam and you definitely have point but apparently one of my coworkers has a couple connections and pulled a few strings to give the winner this opportunity. So back to the contest caller number 16 tomorrow will receive a visitor’s pass into Stark Tower and get to spend the entire day with Tony Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m sorry I haven’t posted in a long time, just been super busy. Also this chapter is kinda short but just bare with me I need to get in the writing groove again.  
> -K

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I’m sorry I didn’t post last week it was ‘cause I was busy since my birthday was last week. This story took about three days and I’m super proud of it and I hope you like it, and if you don’t that’s fine. I’ll try to post another work for Dear Nobody, but I might focus on working with this one for now. Also just a quick heads up I’m going on a couple trips soon so I’m sorry if I don’t post during them.  
> -K


End file.
